


Tied Together With A Smile

by zkyriaco



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Self-Harm, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkyriaco/pseuds/zkyriaco
Summary: Minami never knew how much his idol could change his life.





	Tied Together With A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> (yes, this title is from a Taylor Swift song)  
> Okay, but seriously guys. DO NOT READ THIS IF IT TRIGGERS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> I love you all, please don't get hurt xxx

Minami looked into the mirror and sighed. It seemed that not even changing his hairstyle, hair colour, and eye colour could make him look better. He couldn’t even skate well; Minami only represented Japan because of his contact with Celestino. And once a month, he had to go through something no other skater in his section had to go through, which normally meant a week off of practice, making him even worse.  
He sighed again, and looked over to the corner of the room. There was a box there; one that he knew he shouldn't open. Minami quickly opened the door, checking the halls for anyone coming his way. After seeing no one, Minami once again looked at the box. He walked over it and opened it. There, in the center of the box, was a razor, shining and glimmering. He then looked down at his terrible body. What damage could he do today?  
A few minutes later, crying and bleeding, Minami stood up from the floor of the bathroom. It seemed that, no matter what, something always stopped him from finishing the cuts. Minami cleaned and bandaged his arms, and then walked back to his room, putting a cheerful face on.  
Everyone thought of Minami as an adorable fan of Katsuki Yuuri’s, nothing more. That was part of the reason that he didn't see himself as anything more. That, and the fact that he couldn't afford any surgery if he continued to skate, and he couldn't just stop skating. Stopping skating would be like saying goodbye to Yuuri, and Yuuri was a lot of what kept Minami alive, these days. And he barely knew who Minami was, if at all.  
Then, one day, Minami got to compete against Katsuki Yuuri, got to meet him in person. Katsuki Yuuri didn't seem to notice Minami’s strange curves, but he did notice the bandages. Katsuki Yuuri took Minami aside, and checked with him, talked with him for a while to make sure he was okay. Katsuki Yuuri was every bit the angel that Minami had expected, but now he didn't know what to do.  
Yuuri had tried to talk him out of the cutting, but Minami didn't know if he could. He had met his idol, and felt content. He was okay with that being his last night. But for some reason, Minami, for once, didn't want an end. He wanted to keep going, to win a gold, to get enough money for T and surgery, to watch Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov get married (he wasn't blind, he could see the chemistry); Minami wanted to keep existing. Who would've known that meeting his idol could change his life so much?


End file.
